Season 1 Soundtrack
On this page you can find what are the songs that played on the show in the first season, by episode. Episode 122 : Reckoning Artiste: Florence + The Machine Song: Seven Devils Scene : Final End Montage Episode 121 : Grief Artiste: The Hiders Song: Slow Me Down Scene :Jamie and Declan work on school project at Stowaway Artiste: The War on Drugs Song: Brothers Scene : Declan brings Jamie to Stowaway Artiste: Gabriel and the Hounds Song: The World Unfolds Scene : Nolan Car, he talks to Emily, she grabs her gun and get the address of the WHM. Episode 119 : Absolution Artiste: Tulsa Song: St.Paul – Unreleased Scene : Nolan talks to Jack and Declan at Stowaway about helping pay for Declan’s Collins Prep tuition. Episode 118 : Justice Artiste: Crocodiles Song: No Black Clouds for Dee Dee – Unreleased Scene : Nolan at Stowaway, on phone with Jack. Artiste: Devendra Banhart Song: Wiliamdzi- Unreleased Scene : Victoria in Dominik’s loft. Artiste: Imperial Teen Song: Dont Know How You Do It Scene : Charlotte visits Declan while he’s studying. Episode 104: Duplicity Artist: Fools Gold Song: “Leave No Trace” Scene: Declan thinks selling the bar will mean a whole new beginning. Artist: Agnes Obel Song: “Riverside” Scene: The first flashback to young Emily and the doctor Artist: Thurston Moore Song: “Benediction” Scene: Emily goes to the Stowaway. Artist: The Strange Boys Song: “Me and You” Scene: Daniel drinks at the Stowaway. Artist: Middle Brother Song: “Wilderness” Scene: Nolan gives Jack financial advice. Episode 103: Betrayal Artist: Fruit Bats Song: “You’re Too Weird” Scene: Charlotte (Christa Allen) is texting in her room. Artist: Sun Kill Moon Song: “Blue Orchids” Scene: Declan and Jack talk at the bar after their father's death. Artist: The Allman Brothers Band Song: “Melissa” Scene: Jack holds a wake for his father at the bar. Artist: Lesser Gonzalez Alvarez Song: “A Twist in the Sky” Scene: Declan and Jack talk about their father at the bar. Artist: Mari Persen Song: “All in One” Episode 102: Trust Artist: Agnes Obel Song: “Avenue” Scene: The entire end montage, which wraps up with Emily blowing out her birthday candle. Artist: Those Darlins Song: “Let U Down” Artist: The Elected vSong: “Babyface” Scene: Emily talks to Daniel at the polo field. Artist: Beach Fossils Song: “Daydream” Scene: Emily’s friends throw her a surprise party. Episode 101: Pilot Artist: Angus and Julia Stone Song: “For You” Scenes: 1) Young Amanda dumps sand on the beach house porch, and her father, David (James Tupper), draws a double-infinity in it; Emily meets with the beach house real estate agent. 2) Emily and Daniel (Josh Bowman) talk at the boat party. 3) Teenage Amanda gets out of an institution, and Nolan (Gabriel Mann) picks her up. 4) Victoria (Madeleine Stowe) calls her private investigator about Emily. Artist: Keegan Dewitt Song: “Say La La” Scene: Emily moves into the beach house. Artist: The Postelles Song: “Sound the Alarms” Scene: Nolan wants to buy Jack’s (Nick Wechsler) boat. Artist: Angus and Julia Stone Song: “Hold On” Scenes: Young Amanda and David play in the water, and Emily meets Lydia Davis (guest star Amber Valletta). Artist: John Vandervelde Song: “California Breezes - Unreleased” Scene: Jack is at the bar. Artist: Latin Bitman Song: “Summertime” Scene: Emily arrives at the boat party. Artist: Bushwalla Song: “I Raise Up” Scene: Victoria meets Emily at the boat party. Artist: The Love Language Song: “Summer Dust” Scene: Jack walks out to talk with the creditor. Category:Soundtracks Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4